


Manolo's

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Rafael Barba & Reader, Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Manolo's

Olivia’s head turned to the entrance at the sound of the elevator pinging, a small smile on her lips at the sight of you, 

“Hey Y/N, he’s in two. Should be out in a second.” She greeted.

“Thanks.” You headed down the small hallway, swinging through the door to interrogation two. “Can I have a minute?” 

“I’m kind of in the middle of something.” Rafael’s brow furrowed at the intrusion, you weren’t usually one to interrupt him at work. You gave a small laugh, 

“Cute. Not with you. With my client.”

“Shame. Metcalf here was just about to give it up.”

“I wasn’t I was just—“

“Shut up!” You shot a warning finger up to the man, “Not a word. Counsellor, out.” Rafael grumbled something about how of course this was your case, you shot him a wink on his way out the door. Talking with Metcalf took only a few minutes before he was back in the cage and you stood with Rafael and Olivia. 

“I’ll drop the rape charge down to sexual misconduct if he pleads to murder one.”

“We both know I’m not taking a deal.”

“You’re really taking his case? And to trial?”

“Eh, he pays the big bucks.” You shrugged, “One of us needs to being pulling in the cash.” Olivia outwardly laughed at that, she was the first to admit that your relationship was one of the strangest dynamics. On more than one occasion she’d found the two of you working opposite sides of the same case at the same table at Forlini’s. Rafael certainly didn’t expect it, he never imagined himself dating a defence attorney much less marrying one, but the moment you came into his life he was smitten. 

“Low.”

“I’m not the one who just bought a fifteen hundred dollar suit.”

“Oh? Cause those look like new Manolo’s.” He smirked back. You popped a foot up, displaying the blue heel.

“Cute, right? Besides, the rate that idiot’s paying me I’ll be able to afford three more pairs in a week.” Rafael scoffed out an eye roll at the casualness of your response, “Rafa…I had to stop you from drunk buying a yacht last weekend…” He flushed at that as you leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, “I’ll see you at home. Try not to be too late.” You gave a brief wave to Benson before you made your way out of the squad room.

“She is a force to be reckoned with…” Rafael muttered, turning back to Olivia.

“Yeah well, so are you.”

**

You’d taken over the home office for the evening, papers spread across the desk while you started working on your defence for the Metcalf case. Rafael had texted you earlier, saying he was going to be later than planned and to eat without him, not that you were particularly surprised by that. You heard him come home around 9, hearing him putz around the apartment for a few moments before he appeared in the office, stripped of his coat and tie. 

“Hey.” You greeted softly, only pausing in your paperwork when he reached the desk. He kissed your head gently, hand cupping against your hair, giving a soft scratch of affection. He moved behind your chair, rubbing at your shoulders, massaging out a particularly tight knot that had weaselled its way into your neck. You let out a groan at the pinching as he worked at it,

“Just relax for me, wanna make you feel good.” He murmured, laying another kiss against your soft locks. Your head lolled to the side to give him better access, eyes fluttering shut at the feel of his lips trailing their way down your neck.

“Rafael…” You warned quietly.

“Yes Mi Amour?” 

“Get your hand off my witness list.” He let out a growly huff at that, his hand dropping back to your shoulder as you shot him a glare. “Sweet talk won’t entice me to give away trial strategies.”

“Will it entice you to come to the bedroom?” His hand gently tangled it’s way into your hair, playing with the roots.

“Hmm…that does sound like a delaying tactic I can get behind.” Flipping the file shut you stood, giggling when he pulled you into a burning kiss, eager to taste you, hands tugging at the hem of your shirt. You tumbled through the hallway, hands struggling to undo the buttons of his shirt, groaning as his teeth nipped into your lip. He managed to get you out of your clothes faster than you’d expected, shoving the skirt over your hips with ease before pulling away in an attempt to drink you all in.

“Jesus. Look at you…”

“Had to match the shoes to something.” You smirked, slowly twirling to give him a full view, “You like?”

“I’d like it better off.” He replied, watching you hands shoot behind your back, “Uh-huh…slowly.” 

Without dropping eye contact with him you unclipped the bra, slowly dropping one strap, then the other, clutching the cups to your chest with your free hand. You pulled the fabric to the side, dropping it to the floor, hands trailing up your sides, making a show of a moan as your hands cupped your tits, rolling your nipples between your fingers, the cool air hardening them. You gave them a little tug before your hands traced a pattern down your body, playing with the waistband of the thong, you turned slowly as you pulled them off, bending over to step out of them, the curve of your ass and legs accentuated by the fact that you still had the shoes on. You dropped down onto the bed with a slight bounce.

“Good girl.” Rafael growled, pulling over the wing backed chair to the foot of the bed, “Now spread your legs for daddy, I want to see you.” You dropped your knees open, hand tracing through your glistening folds, exposing your perfect pussy to him. God you were beautiful, and so compliant (in the bedroom at least…) He groaned at the sight of your fingers pulling wetness from you, palming himself through his boxers. “Fuck…just like that baby..keep going.”

Your breath hitched as you sunk a finger in, purposely pumping it torturously slow, curling it gently against the spongey spot inside the heat of your core. You added a second finger, the heel of your hand pushing against your clit, hips shooting up off the bed, a breathy moan breaking free of your lips. Your free hand curved around a tit, pinching and rolling the nipple as you continued to fuck yourself with your fingers, spreading and twisting them so Rafael could really see all of you. 

“Can I come?” You begged, knowing better than to do so without asking.

“Oh…please do…” The squelching coming from your pussy was absolute music to his ears, the sight of you spread before him, shimmering sheen of sweat on your skin, lips open, panting was entirely heavenly. If he wasn’t rock hard when you started, he most certainly was as your legs shook, a little whine escaping your mouth, juices gushing out of you. He didn’t give you any time to recover, plunging his tongue into you, lapping up all that you had to offer, groaning over the sweetness. As his lips sucked around your clit you shrieked out in a second orgasm erupting through your body, tugging his head away from your sensitive spots. 

“Raf…please…”

“Over.” He swatted at your hip, prompting you to roll over, popping your hips up, knees spread, juices leaking down your thighs. “Fuck sweetheart…” He lined himself up, slowly pushing into you, groaning over the feel of your heat encasing him entirely, swearing as he bottomed out. Your head dropped to your arms as he began to pump in and out of you, bottoming out each time, whimpers leaving your lips at the feel of him filling you so incredibly well. He gave you a light spank as he picked up the pace, knowing it wouldn’t take you very long to reach your third peak of the night, your walls fluttering around his cock with each drag inside of you.

Every gasp and whine that left your lips turned him on even more, knowing that he was the one making you feel this good, that you made him feel this good. God did he ever love watching his cock disappear into you, juices oozing around it, the wet sounds echoing throughout the room, the way you gripped at the bedsheets in euphoria. You clenched down around him, body nearly dropping completely to the bed as you yelped out, body shaking beneath him. The sensation was entirely too much and Rafael’s thrusts stuttered, a growl of a groan coming from his throat as he spilled inside of you. He very gently pulled out of you, laying a trail of soft kisses up your back until he met your lips, laying one on them, smile evident on your face as you cupped his cheek. It was only then that he tugged off your shoes, tossing them recklessly to the floor.

“Hey! Careful with those.” You grumbled, “They were two grand more than your stupid suit.”

“Jesus Christ.” He muttered, tugging the blankets up over the both of you, “You’re not allowed to shop with Calhoun anymore.” You laughed lightly, hand reaching out for him, interlocking it with the one of his on his chest, remaining lying on your stomach. You lay in a relaxed silence, catching your breath, coming back to earth, Rafael’s free hand coming to play with your hair gently. 

“Drop down to man 1 and we’ll plead guilty for the rape.” You mumbled, Rafael laughed outwardly at the comment, thinking it over as you flipped your head to face him.

“Fine.” You smirked, “Deal.”

“Thank youuuu.” He rolled his eyes, giving you a playful smile, tugging you closer to him. “I love you.” You kissed his chest softly before his lips met your hair.

“I love you too.”


End file.
